The Story of Us
by I'm Vertically-Challenged
Summary: Bella & Edward have grandkids and tell their love story to them. They go through some tough things at first, and some family conflicts, but make it through and here they are now, telling the story of their love, and first loves and last loves.


"I can't believe you were able to come!!" screamed my daughter, Renesmee. She ran over to us and hugged both of us tightly at the same time. "I missed you guys, especially you daddy!" she said daddy in a mocking little girl's voice but meant the rest sincerely. "Come in, come in. We just started the party; White or Red wine?"

We were visiting her in Seattle from Forks, and we told her we weren't able to come visit her and the family because of the 2 feet of snow we got a few days ago. We were able to make it, thanks to some good old plowing they actually do nowadays. Me and my husband Edward are now 65, and are visiting our grandkids made by Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee and Jacob met in San Fransisco when Nessie was in college. Jacob was working in a Law firm and was a gym trainer during the time they met. He lived in San Fransisco by the bay, and they bumped into each other at a Starbucks lounge. They spilled coffee on each other, and then Jake got to ask her out on a date, and she said yes.

At first, Edward was a little skeptical about him, but when they got to know each other, they became as if Jake was the son he never had. It was kind of funny, because one night Edward told me the whole story of their football game with Emmett and Jasper, and how Jake and Em's team creamed him and Jazz, I was just laughing, especially at when Edward told me how his disadvantage was because Jake was young, and he wasn't.

We were 40 at that time, and Jake & Nessie were about 23, Nessie was becoming a teacher, that way she could interact with children and be home for the kids during their breaks. Which she loved to interact with children ever since she could remember, and that was when I told her it was since she could play house, and she would drag Edward to the little pink tea set and small table and chairs we got for her on her 2nd birthday everytime he got home from work. He would look ridiculous in a bright pink frilly hat, and good thing Emmett wasn't there, because 1, he would've guffawed and curse right in front of Nessie without thinking twice and then getting smacked in the back of the head by me & Rose, and 2, he would've been pulled down too, wearing an overly tight tutu and pink lipstick.

Nessie & Jake were married on May 15th, 2009, three years after they met each other. The wedding was beautiful, there were white and red roses, and it was back in San Fransisco. Nessie found out that Jake actually has family in Forks, and they moved to Seattle to be closer to their families. Jake was actually from the Reservation called La Push, and was son of Billy Black. Now Nessie and Jake have 3 daughters, Leslee, Elizabeth, and Elise. She named them after me, Esme, and Alice, giving them close names, but not exactly the same, because she felt as if it was a copy righted book being plagiarized. I just laughed at the connection and told her not to worry, so she gave Lizzie my name as her middle name, and Elizabeth was after her great gram, which was Esme's mother.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and their kids plus grandkids were there. It was a BIG family get-together for Christmas, and Jake & Nessie decided they wanted to host it this year, even though we felt like it was going to be a bother to them. Fortunately, it wasn't and they had a great time with the kids getting ready for it. Al and Jazz have 2 kids, twins, a boy and a girl. Their names are Jennifer and Carlisle, after a movie star, and Alice's father, who recently deceased and was like my own father, including Esme who died before him because of Swine Flu last year. Luckily, we weren't contracted with it, but we cried and missed Esme dearly, same with Carlisle, who died of old age in his sleep, and I also think because of the loss of Esme. They died old, and lived a long happy life. So I was at least glad they didn't die young and tragically; life happens, and people move on to another life above.

Jasper and Rosalie are twins, and introduced to Emmett after a while when Al & Jazz had been dating. Rose & Em fell in love at first sight, even though Em was kind of a dumbass and embarrassed himself right in front of her. He was pretty whipped about her anyways, Jazz talked about Rose a lot, because they were great siblings. They got along pretty well and were like best friends ever since they could remember. Even though they were different through their personalities, they seemed to not squabble as much as Al & Em would at times. Alice, Edward, and Emmett were brothers and sister. Alice & Edward were twins, only 1 year younger than Emmett. But Emmett still liked to tease Al and call her 'baby sister' and Edward 'Little Eddie.' I just laughed, because even though Edward hates being called 'Eddie,' it somehow seemed to be funny coming from his teddy bear of a brother Emmett who is a goof and always will be (not in a bad way of course!).

Em & Rose had 1 child, just like us, but they had a daughter named Vera Carlie, Vera after her long lost friend, and Carlie with a mix of Carlisle and Charlie just like I did, because she also loved Charlie as dearly as Carlisle, plus, she like the name. Charlie had died in sleep, and sadly, Sue committed suicide because she thought she was a black widow, even though she didn't even have widow's peak, and Sue was VERY superstitious, just as much as my mother was.

Renée was just a crazy as Sue, but in the totally general and fully way; she married Phil, a famous baseball player of the New York Yankee's. I've always loved that team, even before Phil, because they seemed so full of happiness and love, and also won 26 fuckin' World Series! I mean, come on, that's probably a world record for the U.S. But I had inherited money, which was a lot, but saved it for other purposes. Renée & Phil had died in a car crash, a drunk driver apparently swerved and hit them. So many deaths to handle on parents; even Jazz & Rose's parents died, they were in the car with Phil & Renée, they had just come back from another awards and press conference at about 10pm, and Phil & Renée, plus Tasha & Robert decided it was greener and better to carpool even though they both had enough money to drive alone. But we never put any faults on anyone because it wasn't. It was never meant in that way, and it was fate that decided they had to go, sadly again.

So when we got inside, we greeted everyone and sat down together. Since our grandkids were there, we decided to sit behind where they were playing, which was in front of the Television which had a football game, Patriots vs. Giants, on the rug. I had watched them play halfly and watched the game, also. The Giants were winning by 20 points, 20-40, and then I heard Em scare everyone, especially the grandkids, "GO GIANTS!" he yelled in his deep bass which was partially raspy, due to his age and all the years of too much yelling at the T.V. The kids went back to playing, and then that was what Leslee thought was loving and caring, because of the look of adoration in her eyes. Leslee turned back around blushing because she caught my eyes, but then turned back around and walked over to me. They were all still young, ranging from about ages 3-9. Leslee was about 9 years old, the oldest of the bunch.

"Gram, you and Pop seem very in love?" she questioned, uncertain of it seemingly.

"Yes, now why do you ask such a question, hun?" I asked soothingly and puzzled because I didn't want to scare my granddaughter.

"'Coz, you seem so happy together, and I wondered why?" she explained and asked.

"Okay, get all the kids rounded up, so we can tell our story to everyone, then I'll go on," I explained and asked. I saw from the corner of my eye, Edward was looking at me interested and uncertain.

"Are you sure you want to tell them now?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, I think it would be a good time, because when they look back, they will see the meaning in the story themselves, and understand before it's too late and we wouldn't live to tell them." I explained meticulously, making sure it wouldn't sound like a void or inane in any way.

"Okay, but how do we make it understandable to them?" he asked.

"Easy, remember that book and movie 'The Notebook'? Well, we will kind of follow that, but keep it PG by not adding any sex and that fluff," I explained adeptly to him.

"Hmm," he seemed to have agree and looked to be in deep thought, but that was stopped and made him jump a bit in his seat when he felt Lizzie pull on his pant leg to get his attention.

"Poppy, tell Gram to tell the story! Stop talking to her!" she whined and pleaded in the way a 6 year old would.

"Okay, keep your pigtails up, I'll tell her! Sheesh," he retorted sarcastically and playfully. I just snorted at that.

"Okay kids, here's how we begin," I started


End file.
